Whisper
by Kyakikino
Summary: Zelda has been captured, but this time a rather new handful of events happen as she and Link fight Ganondorf.


It seemed like forever since she was taken capture. She had told Link who she really was while Ganondorf watched in secret. There was nothing that could be done. Her fate, in a way, was sealed.

She was now free from the prison, but in a room with Ganondorf himself.

That made her feel a little worse, despite the fact she could move freely and possible make a plan to escape his grasp once more.

"So, Zelda, you finally revealed yourself. You could've avoided all of this if you just listened to me. Give me your piece of the Triforce or I will take it from you using force." Ganondorf said.

Expectedly, Link ran up into the room with Ganondorf and Zelda. "I found you! Now, release her!" he demanded.

Zelda seemed to smile at the sound of Link's voice. _There's hope! I know he can defeat Ganondorf!_ she thought.

Ganondorf merely laughed. "Sure, why not? I'll just hand her over to you after I waited to long to catch her!" he yelled. He now had a look of evil in his eyes. "Listen, punk! It took me seven years! I don't know where she hid for all that time but all I care about is that I have her and she's going to give me her piece of the Triforce!" he claimed. Before Link could respond, he ran over to Zelda and held his sword to her neck as if to prove something.

Zelda filled up with tears. She didn't want to send Hyrule to doom, but she didn't want to die either. _What should I do? What should I do?_ she thought. She wanted Link to shoot an arrow and make Ganondorf take the sword from her neck.

_Catch me as I fall._

_Say you're here and it's all over now._

Link stood there, stunned. What could he do? One step forward and she could end up dead. One wrong move and she could also end up dead. He reached behind his back for his longshot. He had figured out a plan.

"If I were you, I'd stay there! Don't move until I get her Triforce!"

_Speaking to the atmosphere,_

_No one's here and I fall into myself._

_This truth drives me into madness._

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

Zelda closed her eyes. She was ready to give her piece up, but then she suddenly felt a surge of power. She couldn't give up now because she had to fight back! She swung her foot and kicked Ganondorf. Since he was caught off guard, he stumbled back and dropped Zelda as well as the sword.

_Don't turn away!_

_(Don't give into the pain.)_

_Don't try to hide!_

_(Even 'though they're screaming your name.)_

Zelda reached for her own bow and held out a light arrow. She pointed it at Ganondorf as if she planned to shoot him herself. Link ran over to Ganondorf and prepared his own bow with a fire arrow.

_Don't close your eyes!_

_(God knows what lies behind them.)_

_Don't turn out the light!_

_(Never sleep, never die.)_

They were both on the ground in a split second. Their arrows ended up hitting random objects in the room after Ganondorf swung his leg around to trip them. "You fool! You can't defeat me!" he yelled. He picked Link up by the collar and threw him across the room. He let Zelda on the floor.

Zelda screamed and then went to load another arrow. Ganondorf kicked the bow from her hands and bent down to her. "Give it to me, now!"

_I'm frightened by what I see._

_But some how I know that there's much more to come!_

Zelda was too afraid to speak or move. She closed her eyes again, thinking of giving it up just so she could be free.

Immobilized by my fear. And soon to be blinded by tears. I can stop the pain if I will it all away. No! she thought. She wouldn't give it up. 

_Don't turn away!_

_(Don't give into the pain.)_

_Don't try to hide!_

_(Even 'though they're screaming your name.)_

Link ran over with his Master Sword drawn and took a swing at Ganondorf. He rolled out of the way, making him almost hit Zelda. Shaken up, she got off the ground and grabbed her bow. She readied a light arrow and shot it. This time, she hit Ganondorf and watched him fall to the ground.

"Get out of here," Link told Zelda. "I don't want you to get hurt. Run!" he demanded. Ganondorf grabbed his own sword and charged at Link.

_Don't close your eyes!_

_(God knows what lies behind them.)_

_Don't turn out the light!_

_(Never sleep, never die.)_

"No, I won't run!" Zelda yelled out. She continuously shot light arrows across the room, hitting anything and everything. It got so bright it was hard for anyone to see. That made it perfect for Link, who took another swing at Ganondorf and hit him back.

"You have to! I don't want you to die!" Link cried out.

After shooting one more arrow, she began to run to the door. Ganondorf quickly fired off magic and in a few seconds Zelda was on the ground. So was Ganondorf. The last arrow fired hit him in the chest, and now he was helpless until he got it out.

"Zelda!" Link yelled, running over to her side. He looked into her eyes saddened and confused. "What happened!"

Zelda didn't answer. She only shut her eyes slowly.

_Fallen angels at my feet._

_Whispered voices at my ear._

_Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear._

She could see nothing but black. Out of the darkness, the three Goddesses seemed to appear beside her. As they flew up towards the ceiling, they summoned her with their hands. Her spirit began floating in the air following them forcefully.

_She beckons me shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin?_

_Forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end!_

A she flew higher she ended up above the tower. She watched her lifeless body as the Triforce symbol on her hand began to glow and a figure emerged from it. She could only yell in her thoughts. She didn't want to leave. She couldn't leave.

The Goddesses were holding her hand and flying up higher. She kept trying to break free but it seemed useless. She could hardly move. She closed her eyes and tried not to watch herself disappear.

_Don't turn away!_

_(Don't give into the pain.)_

_Don't try to hide!_

_(Even 'though they're screaming your name.)_

She fought back. She found herself gaining power. She knew she couldn't give up after all she went through. With one last pull, she found herself falling. She opened her eyes as her spirit flew into her body and her view changed. She was now looking up at the Hero of Time.

_Don't close your eyes!_

_(God knows what lies behind them.)_

_Don't turn out the light!_

_(Never sleep, never die.)_

"Link…" she whispered. She smiled to show him that it was going to be all right. She stood up slowly. She ran out of the room down the stairs as Link told her to do.

Don't turn away yeah, yeah! 

_Don't try to hide!_

_Don't close your eyes!_

_Don't turn out the light!_

And as she ran from the evil castle and back to the market, she swore she heard Din, Nayru, and Faeroe singing a Latin chorus.


End file.
